Sparkling Secret
by Keishouta
Summary: Chapter 3 update! Tidak sengaja Gaara melihat Hinata yang berlarian di Taman Hiburan sambil menggendong anak kecil, tapi Gaara merasa ada yang salah. Ada sesuatu yang menganjal perasaannya. 'I-ini bukankah tekanan kekuatan sihir? Te-tekanan sihirnya besar sekali, aku belum pernah merasakan tekanan kekuatan sihir yang sebesar ini'
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, aku Keishouta dan ini ff keduaku, mungkin sedikit gaje karena beberapa tokoh yang aku buat sungguh OOC disini haha. Aku buat ff ini karena entah kenapa lagi suka banget sama yang namanya sihir :D**

**Tittle : Sparkling Secret**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto**

**Story : Keishouta**

**Pairing : NarutoxHinata SasukexSakura GaaraxIno Slight: SasukexHinata GaaraxSakura**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo everywhere, Gaje, OOC**

**Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Romance**

**Selamat Membaca ^^~**

Bulan purnama telah menampakkan diri sepenuhnya menyinari sibuknya malam di Tokyo. Jika dilihat dari teras balkon di rumah yang sangat elegan, besar dan mewah akan terlihat sungguh indah karena bentuk bulan tersebut bulat sempurna yang menandakan pergantian bulan atau masuknya awal bulan baru, dari bulan agustus ke bulan september. Mungkin bagi kebanyakan gadis melihat indahnya bulan purnama dari balkon rumah tersebut sambil mengenakan gaun yang mewah layaknya Princess yang berada di istana adalah hal yang sangat di idam-idamkan bahkan seperti impian tapi, tidak dengan gadis sedari tadi melamun sambil mengeluh dan terus-menerus menghela nafas ini.

Namanya Hinata, rambutnya lurus berwarna hitam kebiruan, matanya berwarna indigo, kulitnya seputih susu dan tingginya 160cm. Hinata merupakan anak dari Hyuga Hiashi, pemilik rumah yang bak istana ini. Jika di tanya kenapa saat ini Hinata yang dandanannya seperti Princess ini berdiri sendirian di balkon rumah sambil mengeluh? Jawabnya karena dia lagi ngambek sama ayahnya. Gimana gak mau menghela nafas terus-terusan? Harusnya sekarang saatnya dia menghadiri pesta ulang tahun teman seangkatannya, Karin yang ke 16 tapi nyatanya Hinata tidak bisa menghadirinya karena dia harus hadir di pesta ayahnya sambil menjamu tamu-tamu yang bahkan tidak dia kenal. Ayahnya merupakan pemimpin dari Hyuga Corp. telah memenangkan tender besar karena kerjasama dengan Uchiha Corp. Makanya kedua pemimpin dari perusahaan-perusahaan besar itu mengadakan acara untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka. Sehingga status dari ayahnya untuk Hinata : WAJIB HADIR.

"Haaah, udah ngebosenin dingin lagi." Lagi-lagi gadis ini mengeluh. Memang saat ini merupakan musim gugur yang menghembuskan hawa yang cukup membuat siapapun menggigil kedinginan ditambah Hinata mengenakan gaun yang sempurna memperlihatkan punggungnya, seperti pepatah 'sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga'. Haha miris sekali nasib mu Hin!

Hinata POV

"Hinata? Sendirian aja disini." Aku yang tadi menunduk reflek menaikkan wajahku untuk melihat sumber suara, ternyata pangeran! Ya mungkin bagi gadis pada umumnya akan mengira cowok tampan yang memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam di hadapanku ini adalah pangeran tapi bagiku dia tetaplah Uchiha Sasuke, teman sekelasku juga merupakan anak tunggal dari Uchiha Fugaku yang merupakan pemimpin Uchiha Corp.

Bisa dibilang hubungan kami cukup akrab karena entah kenapa si Sasuke ini menurutku orangnya asyik di ajak berbicara mungkin karena nasib kita sama-sama anak dari pengusaha besar sehingga punya beberapa kesamaan, tapi bukan berarti aku seperti gadis yang lainnya yang sungguh tergila-gila padanya.

Aku sama sekali gak tertarik sama Sasuke bahkan sama cowok yang lain juga. Bukan gak tertarik sih hanya saja selama 15 tahun hidup di dunia aku belum pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta, jadi mungkin saja belum saatnya aku mengalami hal-hal yang kata anak remaja sekarang "falling in love".

"Ya, begitulah." Aku hanya menaikkan bahuku sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan ke dalam rumah karena aku gak kuat jika berlama-lama di sentuh oleh dinginnya angin musim gugur, Sasuke juga mengikutiku dari belakang.

Baru saja aku mengambil gelas yang berisi cola, mata ku tertuju pada saudari tiriku Ino. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Ku akui Ino sungguh cantik mengenakan dress selutut berwarna ungu yang penuh dengan manik-manik permata, sungguh terkesan glamour. Tidak heran hampir semua mata tertuju padanya bahkan ayahku dan paman Fugaku yang sedang berbincang-bincang juga ikutan memandang Ino. Bahkan paman Fugaku bilang ke ayah "putri mu cantik sekali ya." dan hanya dibalas oleh senyuman ayah.

Meskipun cantik tapi semua orang tertipu pada luarnya saja, mereka gak tau Ino yang sesungguhnya. Dia itu sungguh menjengkelkan, cerewet dan seenaknya saja sendiri persis ibunya Ms. Yamanaka atau lebih tepatnya ibu tiriku. Kalau aku jadi cowok juga aku gak bakalan bisa suka dengan gadis bersifat jelek seperti Ino. Sungguh istilah "don't judge a book by the cover" itu memang benar!

Ayahku menikahi Ms. Yamanaka pada saat umurku 10 tahun -sama seperti umur Ino-. Ayahku berharap jika beliau menikahi Ms. Yamanaka, aku yang kehilangan ibuku pada saat umurku 7 tahun tidak merasa kesepian lagi karena mendapatkan ibu dan saudara baru. Tapi nyatanya tidak! Aku hanya menyayangi dan menginginkan ibuku yang saat ini berada di surga.

Bukannya aku egois karena tidak bersyukur dengan keputusan ayahku tapi kedua orang itu sungguh menyebalkan. Ibu tiriku itu selalu memarahi ku -meski aku gak melakukan kesalahan- juga Ino yang sifat menyebalkan, hobi banget ngajakin aku berkelahi. Sumpah kelakuan mereka berdua membuatku jengah. Gara-gara tingkah mereka setahun yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen pribadi milik keluargaku, dari pada tiap hari aku melihat 2 iblis betina berkeliaran, satu atap lagi denganku lebih baik aku keluar dari rumah itu. Meskipun tadinya beliau bersikeras tidak menyetujuinya sambil berkata, Untungnya lama kelamaan ayahku berubah pikiran dan mengijinkan aku tinggal sendiri dengan alasan aku ingin hidup lebih mandiri.

Oh ya, aku keluar bukan karena aku kalah dari 2 iblis betina itu loh hanya saja aku tipe orang yang gak suka ribut. Aku sih gak takut untuk melawan mereka jika ayahku sedang tidak ada ya, tapi kalau ada ya kita bertiga bersikap seakan tidak ada apa-apa. Huh! Begitulah sikap mereka, selalu pura-pura baik di depan ayahku. Dasar gak ibu gak anak sama-sama penjilat!

"Sasukeeeee kuu~n" teriakan Ino yang gak ada manis-manisnya menyadarkanku dari lamunanku yang gak penting. Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan berjalan ala catwalk yang melenggokkan pinggangnya sok anggun gitu ke arah Sasuke, hiii aku merinding pingin muntah melihatnya.

Aku melirik Sasuke ternyata dia sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Ino, bukan hanya Sasuke sih bahkan kurasa hampir seluruh tamu undangan ayah juga ikutan sweatdrop deh melihat betapa lebaynya Ino. Pasti saat ini seluruh tamu berfikir 'cantik-cantik kok lebay' haha rasakan kau Ino! Ingin rasanya aku tertawa meledak tapi aku tahan dari pada aku disangka gila.

"Aku pergi dulu ya." Kata Sasuke padaku sebelum dia mengambil langkah seribu agar menjauh dari Ino. Apa dia juga berpikiran sama seperti ku ya?

"Yaah Sasuke pergi." Desah Ino dan kemudian dia melirikku dengan tatapan sok sendu.

"Apa?" Kata ku ketus sambil buang muka dari hadapan si ganjen ini. Dia sedikit tersentak karena tadi nada suara ku yang cukup tinggi. Sukurin!

"Ya ampun, galak banget. Aku kan cuma mau tanya. Sasuke kenapa tuh lari-larian? Kebelet pipis ya?"

"Mana ku tau emang aku ibunya apa! tanya aja sendiri." Balas ku ketus. Males banget deket-deket Ino apa lagi ngobrol sama dia, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini.

Setelah aku mengirim sms singkat ke ayahku dan telah berganti pakaian kasual di kamarku yang di rumah ini, aku segera keluar dari rumah lewat pintu belakang supaya gak repot untuk berpamitan dengan tamu-tamu yang jumlahnya ratusan, bisa-bisa keburu pagi kalau begitu. Yang penting aku sudah hadir ke acara tersebut dan ayah sudah melihatku.

Apartemenku gak jauh dari rumah ayah, hanya beberapa blok saja sehingga aku memutuskan untuk jalan kaki dari pada menggunakan mobil. Aku berhenti di tengah jalan karena tiba-tiba serasa ada yang menarik cardiganku. Setelah berbalik ternyata ada seorang anak kecil yang menarik cardiganku.

"Kawaii~" Aku langsung berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggiku dengan anak ini karena gak tahan betapa lucunya anak ini. Bayangkan saja umurnya yang kira-kira 3-4 tahunan, kulitnya putih, pipinya chubby kemerahan, rambutnya pirang dan matanya berwarna biru.

"Hai, siapa namamu?" Tanyaku dengan ramah sambil tersenyum.

"Engg ungg too." Katanya dengan bahasa yang tidak ku mengerti. Kyaaa sungguh cute sekali! Dia bahkan belum lancar berbicara, aku sampai mencubit kecil pipi chubby-nya.

"Umm, adik kecil kenapa kamu sendirian? Orang tua mu dimana?" Aku mengacak sedikit rambutnya. Seakan mengerti ucapanku, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mungkin dia ingin menjawab tidak tahu. Apa dia tersesat ya?

Aku gak menemukan orang di sekitarku karena terbukti ini sudah cukup larut malam, ingin sih menyerahkan ke kantor polisi tapi kasihan juga kalau nanti disana dia sendirian pada saat menunggu orang tuanya, sungguh aku gak tega. Apa ku bawa pulang saja? Ya udah deh besok pagi saja aku menyerahkannya ke kantor polisi, lagian pasti besok orang tuanya sudah melapor ke kantor polisi kan.

"Adik kecil, karena ini sudah larut malam kamu menginap di rumah kakak saja ya? Besok baru kakak antar ke tempat papa dan mama mu oke?" Aku mengelus kepalanya untuk menghiburnya.

"Engg." Katanya sambil hanya mengganguk.

Aku mengandeng tangannya untuk menuntunnya ke arah apartemenku. Jujur ada perasaan senang bisa bertemu dengannya sampai aku senyum-senyum sendiri, andai kan aku punya adik yang imut dan lucu... Eh adik? Dari ibunya Ino? Ih ogah jangan sampai aku punya adik dari tante itu bukannya imut dan lucu yang ada nanti adikku jadi nakal dan gak bisa di atur, amit-amit! Membayangkannya saja aku gak tahan ingin teriak.

O_O O_O

Normal POV

Sesampainya di kamar, Hinata kebingungan sendiri sampai berkeringat karena pusing harus bagaimana mengurus anak ini. Dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai perlengkapan bayi, dari botol susu hingga pakaian.

"Aduh harus bagaimana ini, aku sih memang tidak makan malam karena diet tapi dia harus di beri makan." Seru Hinata mundar-mandir layaknya strikaan. Gak mungkin juga kan Hinata pergi ke supermarket malam-malam begini, sudah jam 10 malam lagi. Meskipun tinggal sendiri tapi Hinata selalu ingat akan nasihat ayahnya, kalau anak gadis tidak boleh keluar rumah lewat dari jam 9 malam.

Si anak berpipi chubby sedang duduk di ranjang queen size milik hinata sambil menggerakkan kepalanya mengikuti kemanapun arah Hinata melangkah. Seperti teringat sesuatu, si anak kecil itu memberikan tas ransel yang ada di punggungnya ke Hinata.

"Um apa ini?" Hinata bertanya pada anak itu tapi percuma, kan anak itu belum bisa berbicara dengan sempurna. Hinata membuka ransel tersebut dan matanya berkaca-kaca karena senang, ternyata tas ransel itu berisi beberapa potong pakaian dari anak itu, botol susu bahkan ada susu bubuknya. "Waah pintarnya, kau membawa semua ini ya ummm eh apa ini?" Hinata seketika sweatdrop ketika melihat ada barang lain yang ternyata 3 buah ramen cup instant, masa anak kecil bawa beginian ya. "ah sudahlah ayo ganti bajunya dan minum susu ya."

Setelah selesai mengganti baju dan memberikan susu ke anak itu, Hinata berbaring sebentar menemani anak itu hingga tertidur. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk anak itu tertidur karena saat ini dia sudah mendengkur. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat betapa lucunya anak itu saat memasuki alam mimpi.

Hinata mengecup pipi anak itu sebelum dia mematikan lampu kamarnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk bershower ria. Selesai mandi Hinata mengenakan handuk yang hanya menutupi dada hingga setengah pahanya saja, dia langsung ke tempat tidur dan segera memeluk anak itu.

Sungguh nyaman.

Tapi kok Hinata merasa pipi anak itu tidak chubby lagi ya. Karena penasaran Hinata sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh anak itu. Badannya yang empuk jadi sedikit mengeras, bahkan tangannya yang kecil dan imut jadi terasa berotot dan panjang seperti ini, dengkurannya juga terdengar lebih berat tidak ada kesan imutnya sama sekali. Karena semakin penasaran takutnya terjadi apa-apa dengan anak itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk menyalahkan lampu yang terdekat.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Teriak Hinata sejadi-jadinya dengan wajah memerah. Bagai mana tidak? Kasur yang seharusnya ditiduri oleh anak kecil yang tadi sekarang ditiduri oleh seorang pria yang hanya menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya saja dengan selimut.

"Hwaaaaa!" Pria itu juga terbangun karena teriakan Hinata, terlebih melihat Hinata yang hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan juga dirinya yang sama sekali tidak mengenakan pakaian, hanya ditutupi oleh selimut saja.

"Na-naruto kun?" Hinata tidak habis pikir kenapa Naruto -teman sekelasnya- bisa ada di kamarnya, terlebih lagi tidak mengenakan pakaian.

"Hi-hinata? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" Tanya Naruto yang tampak kebingungan.

"Mana aku tau! Dimana anak kecil yang tadi tidur di sana? Kau kemanakan dia hah? Jangan-jangan kau berniat menculiknya ya?" Hinata merasa kesal karena ada yang mengganggu moment kebahagiaannya bersama adik(?)barunya, meskipun Naruto sekalipun yang mengganggunya dia tidak perduli yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah bisa tidur sambil memeluk adik barunya.

'Jangan-jangan...' Batin naruto. "Etto, Hinata se-sebenarnya."

"Narutoooooo!" Baru saja Naruto ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tapi tiba-tiba ada suara bombastis yang memanggil namanya, sepertinya Hinata kedatangan tamu yang tidak di undang lagi. Sontak Hinata dan Naruto berpaling ke arah sumber suara.

"Sakura?!" Kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

Sungguh Hinata merasa bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto bisa masuk dengan ke kamarnya dengan mudah? padahal apartemen ini sangat di jaga ketat oleh security,juga kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba muncul di depan jendela padahal Hinata sangat yakin kalau jendelanya di kunci terlebih ini ada di lantai 22? Dan kemana anak kecil yang tadi?!

**To Be Continue...**

**Reviewnya ya senpai ^^~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai semua apa kabar? maaf ya aku telat banget ngepost chapter 2 soalnya tugas lagi banyak banget mana ada PR tiap hari. Buat yang ngeriview makasih banyak ya aku sangat senang dengan komentar positif dari kalian... ok lanjuuuuut~**

**Tittle : Sparkling Secret**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto**

**Story : Keishouta**

**Pairing : NarutoXHinata, etc**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo everywhere, Gaje, Super OOC, Bahasa Tidak Baku**

**Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Romance**

**Selamat Membaca ^^~**

"Jadi, bisa kamu jelaskan semua ini No-na Sa-ku-ra?" Tanya Hinata dengan tatapan tajam seperti seorang polisi yang sedang menginterogasi penjahat. Dengan sedikit -bagi Sakura penuh- penekanan, Hinata menyebutkan nama Sakura dan mampu membuat wajah si pemilik nama menjadi horror ketakutan.

Mereka bertiga -Hinata, Naruto, Sakura- duduk rapi mengelilingi kotatsu di ruang tamu di apartemen Hinata dengan catatan Hinata telah berpakaian tetapi Naruto hanya menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selimut. Ya iyalah, ini kan apartemen Hinata jadi sudah pasti Hinata memiliki lusinan baju yang bisa dia pakai sedangkan Naruto? Hinata sendiri bingung kenapa Naruto tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun dan gak bawa baju lagi. Apa dia ke sini benar-benar bertubuh polos? Gak takut disangka orang gila apa ya?

Sakura yang sedari tadi ditatap tajam menyelidik oleh Hinata hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya sambil menggenggam celananya. "Se-sebenarnya aku seorang penyihir." Jawab Sakura pelan. Sakura sama sekali tidak berbohong tentang dirinya yang seorang penyihir hanya saja Hinata tetap tidak percaya apapun yang dia katakan.

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, jawaban yang sama sekali tidak logis. Berkali-kali gadis dengan surai pink ini bersikukuh menyebut kalau dirinya itu seorang penyihir. Helloooo ini tahun 2012 kali, mana mungkin Hinata percaya jika ada seseorang yang bisa menggerakkan benda atau menghilangkan benda menggunakan hal magis atau disebut penyihir. "Sakura? Bisa kau jujur padaku?"

"A-aku penyihir yang berasal dari negeri Konoha, untuk menjadi penyihir yang resmi aku wajib melakukan serangkaian test. Salah satunya test nya aku lulus SMA di dunia manusia ini."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura, Hinata hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tidak percaya kemudian dia mendesah kesal karena sepertinya pembicaraan ini terkesan sia-sia. Sungguh anak ini mempunyai imajinasi yang tinggi!

"Kalau kamu penyihir apa buktinya?." Hinata sebenarnya malas meladeni Sakura yang menurutnya dari tadi berbicara gak karuan tapi Hinata butuh penjelasan. Kenapa Sakura dan Naruto bisa ada di kamarnya? Dan yang paling penting kemana anak kecil yang super imut berpipi chubby itu? Padahal Hinata belum puas mencubit pipi anak itu.

"Buktinya, anak kecil itu..." Naruto yang dari tadi diam tiba-tiba menimpali percakapan dua gadis itu, otomatis mereka menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Adalah aku.."

Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sedangkan Hinata? Serasa tersambar petir setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto, Hinata seakan membeku ditempat. "Ti-tidak mungkin..." Ucap Hinata terbata-bata. Mana mungkin ada anak kecil berpenampilan imut, lucu, cute, pipi yang chubby dan kemerahan itu ternyata NARUTO?

"A-ano, sebenarnya..."

Sakura's Flashback

Sudah hampir sebulan lebih Sakura dan teman seperjuangannya, Gaara tinggal di dunia manusia. Dengan bantuan dari Anko, staf administrasi Negeri Konoha, mereka ditempatkan dirumah sederhana dan bisa bersekolah disalah satu SMA bergengsi di Tokyo. Meskipun sudah satu bulan tinggal di dunia manusia, Sakura masih saja suka kelepasan menggunakan sihirnya di tempat umum. Contohnya ketika Sakura membeli cupcakes almond kesukaannya, karena dia merasa jika satu kurang, Sakura mengunakan sihirnya sehingga cupcakes tersebut menjadi 2, 3 eh bahkan memenuhi rumahnya bahkan tumpahan sia-sia keluar rumah. Untungnya ada Gaara yang selalu bisa mengatasi kecerobohan Sakura yang sudah dalam tingkat akut. Padahal Gaara setiap hari bilang jika menggunakan sihir harus secara teliti dan hati-hati, mungkin saat ini tidak ada manusia yang melihat tapi lain kali? Gaara tidak bisa menjamin.

"Sakura, hari ini aku ada latihan sepak bola kalau kau mau pulang tidak apa-apa kok." Gaara selalu disibukkan jadwal latihan sepak bolanya sehingga Sakura dan Gaara yang notabenenya tinggal serumah jadi jarang pulang bersama. Padahal dulu ketika baru-baru tinggal di dunia manusia mereka selalu pulang bersama. Sebenarnya Sakura sedikit sedih karena hubungan persahabatannya dengan Gaara seakan merenggang tapi di satu sisi Sakura senang karena sahabatnya itu sekarang mempunyai banyak teman.

"Tidak apa-apa Gaara, aku juga akan mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan kok."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah Gaara berhenti sebentar. "Ingat Sakura, jangan sampai ada manusia yang melihatmu menggunakan sihir. Kau tau kan apa konsekuensinya apabila ketahuan pihak Konoha jika itu terjadi?" Lagi-lagi Gaara memperingatkan Sakura. Mungkin Sakura sudah bosan mendengar hal tersebut beratus-ratus kali dari mulutnya, tapi ini demi kebaikan Sakura sendiri. Sebagai sahabat baik Sakura, Gaara juga ingin melihat teman dari masa kecilnya ini bisa lulus dan resmi menjadi penyihir yang di akui seluruh penjuru Negeri Konoha.

Keringat Sakura menetes mendengar peringatan dari Gaara. Dia sedikit gugup, dia tahu apa hukuman jika sihirnya terlihat oleh manusia. Peraturan Konoha pasal 25: 'Jika penyihir yang melakukan test di dunia manusia menggunakan sihirnya kemudian terlihat oleh manusia itu sendiri, baik disengaja ataupun tidak disengaja maka penyihir tersebut akan didiskualifikasi.' Tentu saja Sakura sangat hafal dengan peraturan tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura ingin lulus test ini agar bisa membawa nama baik keluarganya dan membuat orang tuanya bangga juga membuktikan pada penyihir di seluruh Konoha jika dirinya bukanlah penyihir yang ceroboh atau bodoh.

Setelah Gaara berpamitan dengan Sakura, si rambut pink merasa tenggorokannya kering karena teringat oleh pesan Gaara yang selalu membuatnya gugup. Sakura ingin sekali minum untuk memenuhi tenggorokannya yang kering. Sesampainya di depan mesin minuman Sakura menekan tombolnya.

"Ya-yah salah tekan deh. Aku kan inginnya orange juice kalengan, kenapa jadi cola! Ini mah bukannya rasa hausku yang akan hilang malah tenggorokanku akan sakit." Sakura berdecak kesal. Salahkan Gaara yang tiba-tiba mengingatkan hal -yang menurut Sakura- menyeramkan, dia jadi menekan tombol mesin minuman sambil melamun sehingga tangannya bergeser menekan tombol yang lain.

Sakura berjongkok di halaman belakang sekolah sambil memandangi kaleng cola. "Apa aku minum saja ya? Ah tapi aku gak suka minuman yang seperti ini." Sakura sedikit sweatdrop sambil memejamkan matanya karena dia ingat, terakhir kali minum cola suaranya menjadi hilang dan tenggorokkannya menjadi sakit.

Sesaat kemudian terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk menggunakan sihir. 'Apa aku rubah menjadi orange juice pakai sihir ya? Lagi pula disekitar sini tidak ada orang kan?' Batin Sakura sambil celingak-celinguk kekiri, kekanan, keatas (cuma ada burung yang terbang) bahkan kebawah (cuma ada satu semut yang terlihat lelah karena perjalanan jauhnya mungkin). Yosh! Tidak ada orang.

Sakura meletakkan kaleng cola di depannya, kemudian dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya yang bentuknya mirip Tab. "Electric Memo~." Kata Sakura dengan nada seperti Doraemon yang mengeluarkan benda dari kantung ajaibnya.

"Ini dia ketemu..." Setelah mengutak-atik benda yang disebutnya electric memo itu, Sakura menemukan apa yang dia cari. "Magic spellnya."

Sakura memejamkan matanya sambil mengucapkan kata-kata asing yang pasti manusia tidak mengerti apapun yang dia ucapkan. Tanpa Sakura sadari seseorang berambut pirang sedang berlari kearahnya, tidak kearahnya sih hanya numpang lewat saja.

"Ah, go-gomen." Tidak sengaja si blondie menendang kaleng cola yang di depan Sakura. Setelah menendang kaleng dengan gerakan slow motion seperti matrix, si pirang melangkahkan kakinya untuk melanjutkan lari-nya lagi tapi disaat yang bersamaan kedua tangan Sakura yang seperti mendorong menjulur kearahnya.

"Realize!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Mungkin sakin konsentrasinya sehingga dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang posenya seperti orang berlari tapi diam ditempat sambil menengok ke arahnya. Kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan, ada jeda beberapa detik.

Sapphire bertemu emerald

"Na-naruto?." Sakura sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto dan yang membuat Sakura lebih terkejut lagi tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto bersinar-sinar seperti dikelilingi glitter-glitter, Sakura biasa menyebutnya cahaya sihir.

Sosok Naruto pun berubah menjadi anak kecil yang menatap Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

Sakura memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kosong. "Habis ini matilah aku." Kemudian Sakura jatuh menyamping pingsan ditempat dan Naruto kecil hanya memandangnya tidak mengerti kemudian dia mengucapkan...

"can tee." Kata Naruto pelan. Sakura mendudukkan badannya yang tergeletak dengan cepat, layaknya vampire yang bangkit dari peti matinya.

"Apa katamu!" Urat kekesalan Sakura muncul karena dia mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'tante'.

Sakura's Flashback end

"Sumpah cerita yang terakhir gak penting banget." Kata Hinata sambil melirik Sakura dengan gaya-gaya anime yang matanya disipitkan.

"Banget." Naruto menimpali dengan gaya yang sama persis dengan Hinata.

"Hehe." Sakura hanya terkekeh kaku. "Habis aku kan kesal dipanggil tante oleh om-om yang mempunyai wajah perv seperti dia." Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto sambil menimbulkan urat kekesalan didahinya yang lebar.

"Enak saja siapa yang om-om." Kata Naruto juga gak mau kalah. "Lagian yang mengucapkan tante itu aku yang masih kecil kan bukan aku yang sekarang."

"Kyaaa kyaaa."

"Gyaa gyaaa."

Terjadilah adu mulut antara Naruto dan Sakura. Hinata dapat melihat urat kekesalan ada dimana-mana (seperti yang di dalam manga) ada yang berasal dari tubuh mereka sendiri, bahkan lampu, ac dan tembok pun terlihat seperti mengeluarkan urat.

Hinata mengambil remote tv dan menyalahkan tv. Dia mengganti channel tv ke mode AV, membuat volumenya menjadi max dan mengganti channelnya kesaluran lain.

"+ '?`4*1'!,$:'-+%!.$'/,.:'/;6!,';/" TV itu mengeluarkan suara yang ribut dan sangat mengganggu sontak Naruto dan Sakura menghentikan acara adu mulutnya dan langsung duduk rapih di tempat masing-masing. Setelah melihat kedua orang dihadapannya libih tenang sedikit, Hinata segera mematikan tv nya.

"Su-suara apa itu tadi." Kata Naruto sambil merapatkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan gemetaran.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu." Balas Sakura yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kalian sudah tenang?" Hinata menatap mereka malas. Keduanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seperti murid TK yang menurut kepada sensei mereka.

"Jadi, kau dan Gaara adalah penyihir? dan gara-gara kecerobohanmu Naruto terkena sihirmu dan berubah menjadi anak kecil?" Tanya Hinata lagi, sebelumnya Hinata bukan tipe cewek yang suka mengorek rahasia dan suka ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain tapi ini kasus yang berbeda karena secara tidak langsung dirinya terlibat dalam peristiwa yang sama sekali tidak pernah dia duga atau percaya sebelumnya.

Sluuuurp

"Hmm." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku tidak habis fikir kenapa Naruto yang terkena sihirku bisa kembali ke wujud semua."

Slurrrpp Slurrrpp

"Apa mungkin sihirmu sudah habis?" Tanya Hinata dan langsung mendapat tatapan horror dari Sakura.

Slurrrrp slurrrp slurrrrp

"Maksudmu aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir lagi?"

Slurrrp slurrrp slurrrp

"Bukan begitu maksudku..."

Slurrrp slurrrrp slurrrp slurrrrp

"Naruto! Bisa diam tidak!?" Teriak Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan. Sudah habis kesabaran mereka berdua, disaat mereka berdua sedang berdiskusi tentang apa-yang-sedang-terjadi-saat ini eh dia malah enak-enakan makan ramen cup instant yang mereka berdua tidak tahu kapan Naruto membuatnya, pake berisik lagi makannya. Kan bikin jengkel!

"Ehehehe maaf, maaf." Naruto nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi apa kau melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto? Karena setahuku aku melakukan sihir yang sifatnya permanen." Memang Sakura melakukan sihir yang permanen karena dia benar-benar niat untuk mengubah cola menjadi orange juice tapi Sakura tidak tahu jika sihir mengubah suatu benda bisa berefek pada manusia.

Mendengar kalimat 'permanen' dari Sakura membuat Hinata dan Naruto bergidik ngeri. Apa selamanya Naruto akan terperangkap oleh sihir Sakura? Hinata dan Naruto berfikir keras tentang apa yang membuat Naruto bisa kembali seperti semula.

"Sebelum Naruto tidur, aku memberinya sebotol susu apa itu berpengaruh?" Sepertinya perkiraaan Hinata salah, karena sebelum ini Sakura juga sudah berkali-kali memberikan Naruto sebotol susu karena kejadian ini sudah berlangsung selama 2 hari karena itu Sakura terpaksa mengurus Naruto kecil dirumahnya. Untung saja saat itu Gaara sedang menginap dirumah temannya sehingga dia tidak tahu kejadian ini tetapi hari ini dia sudah pulang kerumah.

"Apa karena Hinata mencium pipiku?" Kata Naruto dan langsung mendapat death glare dari Hinata. 'mesum!' Itulah pikiran Hinata saat Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut. "Aku serius, sehabis Hinata mencium pipiku aku merasa ada perubahan dalam tubuhku tapi karena terlalu lelah aku jadi tidak bisa membuka mata."

"Ciuman dipipi ya? Sepertinya masuk akal." Sakura mengeluarkan electric memo dari ranselnya. Hinata yang penasaran menanyakan apa yang sedang Sakura pegang. Memang bentuknya seperti Tab tapi ini lebih tipis, bahkan setipis kaca juga dilayarnya keluar simbol-simbol aneh. "Ini adalah EM aka electric memo, disini terdapat banyak catatan magic spell untuk melakukan sihir." Hinata hanya membentuk huruf 'o' pada mulutnya.

"Oh, aku kira sihir itu seperti di film-film atau manga edisi cewek yang menggunakan tongkat diputar-putar dan mengucapkan mantera." ujar Naruto.

"Lah mana aku tahu. Selama ini aku diajari menggunakan sihir dengan cara konsentrasi pada suatu objek dan merapalkan beberapa kata sihir." Sakura masih sibuk mengutak-atik EM-nya, touch sana touch sini. "oh iya Hinata, bisakah Naruto tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu sampai aku bisa menemukan cara untuk menetralisirkan sihirku?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja..." Sakura berharap penuh dengan jawabannya. Hinata yang diam sebentar membuat Sakura dan Naruto memandangnya lekat-lekat. "Tidak."

Gubraaaak

Sakura dan Naruto terjatuh sambil sweatdrop, mereka kira Hinata akan menjawab boleh. "Ta-tapi Hinata, aku gak mungkin membawa Naruto kembali kerumah karena Gaara sudah pulang. Lagi pula nantinya Naruto akan berubah menjadi anak kecil lagi kok karena sihirku belum hilang sepenuhnya." Sakura menggenggam kedua tanggannya yang disejajarkan didada sambil memandang Hinata dengan kitten eyesnya.

"Itu benar Hinata-chan, tolong aku ya... Aku gak tau apa yang terjadi jika orang tua ku melihat putranya bisa berubah-ubah menjadi anak kecil begini." Naruto juga memasang kitten eyesnya.

"Bayangkan Hinata, akan ada anak kecil yang imut memenuhi harimu dengan senyuman lucunya, bahkan setiap pagi akan ada yang membangunkanmu dengan suara yang aaaah pastinya kawaii~" Damn! Sakura benar! Naruto mini mode itu kan cute seperti boneka sehingga Hinata luluh karena membayangkan anak itu akan mengisi hari-harinya dan mau tidak mau, sadar atau tidak sadar Hinata reflek bilang 'iya'. Susah juga menjadi orang yang gampang tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau cute ya, hahaha dasar Hinata.

"Ok aku pulang dulu ya, aku akan mengirim pakaian-pakaian Naruto jika sudah sampai rumah menggunakan sihirku."

"Tu-tunggu Sakura, bahaya kan jika perempuan berkeliaran dijalan tengah malah begini?" Hinata sedikit khawatir pada Sakura karena bagaimanapun Hinata tipe orang yang solidaritasnya tinggi. Inginnya sih Hinata mengantar Sakura sampai depan rumahnya tapi Hinata sendiri kan tidak boleh keluar lewat dari jam 9 malam. aduh bagaimana ini?

"Tenang saja aku kan penyihir." Sakura mengedipkan matanya. "Realize!" Setelah mengatakan itu tubuh Sakura dikelilingi cahaya kelap-kelip dan sosoknya menghilang.

"Te-ternyata benar-benar penyihir ya?" Hinata diam terpaku setelah melihat sosok Sakura yang menghilang seperti menggunakan sihir teleportasi yang pernah sekali dia liat di film-film. Tadinya Hinata berniat akan pingsan ditempat tapi dia teringat jika masih ada Naruto yang akan tinggal beberapa hari kedepan di apartemennya.

"Naruto_kun, kau bisa menggunakan kamar tamu yang disebelah sana."

ZZZZZZZzzzz

"Yah, dia tidur." Hinata sweatdrop melihat Naruto yang sudah tertidur pulas di kursi, baru ditinggal beberapa menit eh sudah ngorok begini. Hinata sedikit membetulkan selimut Naruto yang sedikit tersibak hingga ke bagian leher Naruto. "Oyasumi"

**O_O O_O**

Baru saja Hinata memejamkan matanya setelah semalam suntuk mengalami kejadian dimana dia bertemu penyihir dan korban penyihir. Tidak baru sih terbukti matahari telah terbit dan jam sudah menunjukkan jam 9 pagi eh malah ponselnya berbunyi terus menerus. Seingat Hinata dia tidak menyalahkan alarm pada ponselnya tapi kenapa bunyinya itu terus menerus. Ingin sekali rasanya Hinata membuangnya ke luar jendela.

"Moshi-moshi." Kata Hinata datar, ternyata bunyi yang terus-terusan itu karena ada seseorang yang menelponnya.

"Moshi-moshi, ohayou Hinata." Sepertinya Hinata sangat mengenal suara baritone yang diseberang sana, begitu melihat layar ponselnya Hinata langsung menatap malas.

"Ohayou Sasuke, ada apa?" Tanya Hinata to the point dengan suara yang pura-pura lembut. Sasuke mungkin berfikir Hinata sedang tersenyum menjawab telpon nya tapi nyatanya Hinata sedang meremas gulingnya yang tak berdosa karena kesal ada yang mengganggu sleeping beauty-nya.

"Aku berada di depan pintu apartemenmu, hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"Oh begitu, baiklah akan kubuka-kan APA?!" What in the world! Kenapa Uchiha yang satu ini suka berbuat seenaknya? Hinata yakin sebelum mengajaknya pergi dia pasti sudah izin terlebih dahulu pada Hiashi, ayahnya. Yang lebih parah seperti yang sudah-sudah jika ayahnya sudah mengijinkan, beliau bahkan meminjamkan kunci apartemen sehingga Sasuke bisa keluar masuk dengan bebasnya.

Panik

Ya Hinata yang panik sampai kepalanya berputar-putar pusing tujuh keliling. Bagaimana tidak? Gara-gara kesalahan sihir Sakura, Naruto berubah menjadi anak kecil dan membuat Hinata kerepotan karena terpaksa Naruto harus tinggal di apartemennya sampai Sakura menemukan cara untuk menetralisirkan sihirnya. Apa kata Sasuke jika melihat Naruto ada disini? Masih mending jika hanya itu persoalannya nah ini, Naruto kan masih bertubuh polos a.k.a bertelanjang. Memang semalam sebelum pulang, Sakura bilang akan mengirimkan baju-baju Naruto menggunakan Sihirnya. Ya kalau Naruto sudah berpakaian nah jika belum? Semalam saja Naruto tidur dengan pulasnya diruang tamu tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Hinata. Ok tamatlah riwayat Hinata. Bisa-bisa jika hal ini sampai ketelinga ayahnya kalau Hinata memasukkan laki-laki ke apartemennya hilang sudah kepercayaan ayahnya pada Hinata untuk hidup sendiri. Hinata pasti dijebloskan kedalam rumah mewah perpenghuni 2 iblis betina yang hobinya mengganggu ketenangan hidup orang lain.

"Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi!" Cepat-cepat Hinata keluar kamarnya dan ingin menyembunyikan Naruto yang semalam ketiduran diruang tamu. Masa bodo dengan berat atau tidaknya tubuh Naruto yang penting Hinata bisa melemparnya kedalam lemari dan menguncinya sebelum Sasuke melihat, tapi kepanikan Hinata hilang entah kemana dalam sekejap ketika melihat objek yang dia cari diruang tamu. Anak kecil yang kira-kira berumur 4 tahun, berpakaian kemeja putih dan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah juga celana pendek hitam yang pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil sedang makan sereal sambil nonton film kartun.

"Kyaaaaa Kawaiiiiii." Hinata segera memeluk Naruto kecil. Tiba-tiba disekeliling Hinata mencul bunga-bunga yang bertebaran karena betapa senangnya Hinata pagi-pagi dihidangkan dengan objek yang super duper imut.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemen Hinata agak sedikit kaget, begitu membuka pintu dia disambut oleh bunga-bunga yang bertebaran memenuhi ruang tamu Hinata. Sasuke melihat Hinata yang memeluk seorang anak kecil. "Siapa dia?" Begitu Sasuke bertanya, Hinata langsung membalikkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke dengan senyuman yang -menurut Sasuke- sungguh menawan.

"Dia anak kenalanku yang dititipkan selama beberapa hari." Jawab Hinata. Hinata berdiri didepan Sasuke dengan gaya seperti gadis-gadis yang menyambut kekasihnya dengan malu-malu. "Sasuke kau tampan sekali hari ini." Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan moodnya yang sedang baik hingga mengeluarkan kata-kata yang cukup mustahil dari mulutnya. Sasuke sampai menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. Selama ini Sasuke sudah bosan mendengar orang-orang yang memujinya tapi, baru kali ini seumur hidupnya Hinata yang memuji ketampanan Sasuke. OH GOD!

"Sasuke-kun~ hari ini kita ketaman hiburan ya~" Hinata yang menggendong Naruto kecil kali ini memain-mainkan telunjuknya di dada Sasuke. Sasuke menelan ludahnya karena grogi setengah hidup dengan perlakuan Hinata. Apa ini artinya Hinata mulai mengakui pesona Uchiha dan sekarang menyukainya?

'Yess! Aku yakin Hinata mulai menyukaiku' Batin Sasuke narsis kegirangan. "A-apapun ya-yang Hinata inginkan pa-pasti akan a-aku ka-kabulkan." Tapi itu tidak menutupi betapa groginya Sasuke hingga dia berbicara terbata-bata.

"Kyaaa, makasih Sasuke-kun." Hinata mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan hampir membuat Sasuke noseebleeding di tempat. "Aku ganti pakaian dulu ya~" Hinata menyerahkan Naruto kecil pada Sasuke kemudian dia berlari sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan karena membayangkan betapa bahagianya jika bisa bermain ditaman hiburan bersama Naruto kecil yang lucu dan manis.

"Ga-gawat hampir saja aku mimisan, Hinata sungguh manis sekali." Sungguh bagi Sasuke sekarang dirinya terlihat sangat bodoh. Seorang Uchiha yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan groginya di depan orang yang dia suka. Setelah ini Sasuke harus mengutuk dirinya karena tidak bisa menahan sikap Ooc-nya.

"Maaamaa." Naruto kecil yang ada dipelukan Sasuke menggeliat kecil, tangannya berusaha menggapai Hinata yang berlari memasuki kamar. Setelah Hinata masuk kamar Naruto mendesah kecewa, kemudian dia melirik wajah Sasuke yang ada diatasnya dan memeluk Sasuke. "Papaaa."

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto yang menganggapnya Hinata sebagai ibunya, sekarang memanggil namanya dengan sebutan papa hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kau lucu sekali." Betapa beruntungnya Sasuke hari ini, sudah Hinata menjadi manja begini sekarang ada anak kecil yang menganggap Hinata dan Sasuke adalah orang tuanya.

**O_O O_O**

Sakura yang telah berpakaian rapih segera keluar dari kamarnya dan turun tangga menuju ruang tamu dirumahnya sambil bersiul-siul.

"Kau sudah siap Sakura? Kiba dan Shikamaru sudah menunggu diluar." Kata Gaara yang sedang memakai sepatunya.

"Okee, mari kita menuju taman hiburan!" Seru Sakura dengan senangnya.

**Apakah yang akan terjadi di taman hiburan?**

**To Be Continue...**

**Mind to review? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maaf ya~ lagi-lagi aku telat ngepost chapter baru padahal tadinya aku mau usahain ngepost seminggu sekali, ini gara-gara wifi rumah sempet error kemarin-kemarin T_T Makasih ya buat yang sudah setia ngereview ceritaku ini :D aku baca review kalian dan juga PM yang bertanya "kenapa NaruHina nya sedikit?" oh itu udah direncanain kok haha... pairing utamanya udah pasti NaruHina jadi seiring berjalannya cerita ini moment NaruHina pasti makin lama makin banyak hehe lagi pula meskipun terkesan Hinata yang pemeran utama tapi nantinya Naruto juga akan memenuhi cerita ini... oke deh sekian dulu pesan dari ku... :)**

**Tittle : Sparkling Secret**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto**

**Story : Keishouta**

**Pairing : NarutoXHinata, etc**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo everywhere, Gaje, Super OOC, Bahasa Tidak Baku**

**Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Romance**

**Selamat Membaca ^^~**

Harusnya di hari minggu ini merupakan hari yang paling bahagia bagi Hinata karena sudah bisa pergi ketaman hiburan yangbernama Toshimaen Amusement Park, letaknya di Nerima, Tokyo yang lagi terkenal-terkenalnya itu -biasanya dilarang berpergian oleh ayahnya- juga bisa bermain dengan makhluk paling cute sedunia alias Naruto kecil akan tetapi dia sedikit kesal karena Sasuke juga ikut bersamanya. Hinata kira Sasuke hanya sekedar mengantarnya saja eh ternyata dia malah ikutan naik wahana apapun yang Hinata dan Naruto mainkan. Dari rumah kaca, rumah hantu, kereta kuda hingga istana boneka yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan image Sasuke tetap saja dia ikut serta. Ya kalau cuman bermain bertiga sih masih wajarlah bagaimana pun berkat Sasuke juga Hinata bisa mendapatkan izin dari ayahnya untuk ketaman hiburan tapi ini banyak yang menatap mereka bertiga dikala mereka berjalan bersama dimana Hinata menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto kecil dan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto kecil yang satunya, memangnya mereka badut apa ditatap-tatap seperti itu!

"Waah keluarga yang harmonis." Ujar salah satu orang yang melewati mereka juga anggukkan setuju dari teman-temannya. Inilah yang Hinata tidak suka, setelah menatap-natap ada juga yang bilang seperti itu sehingga membuat wajah Hinata langsung menjadi cemberut tuh cemberut banget.

The hell! Keluarga katanya? Put your eyes on bro! Hinata itu masih muda kali mana mungkin dia sudah berkeluarga, sama Sasuke lagi. Hinata langsung memberikan death glarenya sehingga orang-orang tersebut lari ketakutan.

Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke? Tentu saja dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan itu sangat membuat Hinata risih. Hinata menjadi kesal sekaligus jengkel, bukannya Sasuke mengklarifikasikan kalau mereka bukan keluarga pada orang-orang itu malah dia malah diam saja.

"Huh ayo kita duluan Na-chan!" Hinata langsung menggendong Naruto kecil untuk berjalan cepat tanpa diketahui Sasuke yang tersenyum sendiri atau mungkin Sasuke sambil menghayal hingga tidak menyadarinya.

"Eh, Hinata tunggu!" Sasuke yang tertinggal, sambil berteriak memanggil nama Hinata segera menyusul, jaraknya sudah sedikit jauh tertinggal karena pasti memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Suara itu?"

"Kyaa itu suara sexynya Sasuke-kun!"

"Kyaa benar itu Sasuke-kun!"

Entah ini hari keberuntungan atau hari sial bagi Sasuke karena kebetulan para fangirl Sasuke disekolah yang kebanyakan gadis-gadis seangkatannya sedang berada disini juga. Hampir seluruh siswi kelas satu bermain di taman hiburan ini, mereka janjian atau memang sudah merencanakan pergi kesini untuk bertemu Sasuke? Kalau sudah direncanakan bagaimana mereka bisa tau jika hari ini Sasuke akan ke sini? Author sendiri juga gak tau haha!

Mereka yang jumlahnya hampir ratusan berlarian menuju Sasuke. Sang idola sekolah menatap horror ke arah fangirl-fangirl setianya kemudian dia berlari menjahui mereka secepat kilat. Suara "Kyaa Kyaa" dari mereka terdengar hampir keseluruh area ditaman hiburan ini, bahkan yang masih berada di stasiun kereta khusus Toshimaen Park pun bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas hingga mereka sweatdrop berjamaah. Memang disini diselenggarakan konser artis terkenal apa hingga teriak kencang begitu?

"Hinata! Lari!" Sasuke berlari melewati Hinata, sontak Hinata membalikkan badannya. Seperti hal nya Sasuke, Hinata pun langsung menatap horror melihat kerumunan gadis-gadis dengan mata berbentuk heart berlarian kearahnya karena Sasuke tepat berada dibelakangnya.

"Hwaaaa!" Sambil memeluk Naruto kecil, Hinata ikut berlari dibelakang Sasuke. "Kenapa aku juga jadi ikutan dikejaaaaaaar!" Dalam pelukan Hinata, Naruto kecil hanya melihat gerombolan gadis yang berlarian ke arahnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Celam." Gumam Naruto kecil dengan suara pelan.

**O_O O_O**

Setelah naik roller coaster Sakura yakin kalau wahana di taman hiburan bukan mainan yang cocok baginya. Jangankan roller coaster, bianglala pun yang hanya berputar keatas kebawah dengan pelannya sukses membuat Sakura pucat pasi karena dia ketakutan.

"Haaah kau payah Sakura, begitu saja ketakutan! Hahaha." Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai perutnya kesakitan karena ini pertama kalinya dia melihat orang yang naik wahana seperti bianglala saja sudah menjerit ketakukan, padahal bianglala sama sekali gak menakutkan. Kiba rasa anak bayi sekalipun tidak akan menangis jika hanya naik bianglala.

"Ya, maaf deh aku kan gak begitu mengerti permainan ma-" Baru saja Sakura ingin melanjutkan ucapannya tapi cepat-cepat Gaara membungkam mulut Sakura, Gaara tau persis apa yang akandia katakan.

"Ma-?" Kiba hanya kebingungan dengan kata-kata terakhir Sakura sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menatap mereka dengan malas.

"Maksud Sa-sakura permainan ma...ma...mahal! Ya kan Sakura?" Gaara sedikit memperbaiki kata-kata Sakura, apa jadinya jika Sakura bilang 'gak begitu mengerti dengan permainan manusia?' Bisa-bisa Sakura disangka orang hutan yang biasa tinggal di hutan hingga tidak mengerti hal yang seperti ini atau mungkin disangka alien dari planet lain lagi!

"I-iya itu kok maksud ku hehe." Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, Sakura dan Gaara sweatdrop berbarengan.

"Hoam, mendokusai." Setelah kata-kata tadi yang terlontar dari Shikamaru, mereka berempat berjalan untuk menaiki wahana yang lain akan tetapi langkah mereka berhenti karena didepan mereka berlarian segerombol gadis yang berteriak "Kyaaa Kyaaa". Istilah kata seperti mobil yang menunggu kereta berjalan didepannya karena gerombolan gadis yang berlarian itu panjangnya pakai sekali.

"I-itu bukannya siswi seangkatan kita ya?" Tanya Sakura pada ketiga pemuda lainnya. Mereka bertiga hanya menggangguk karena sempat shock, bagaimanapun juga ada segerombolan gadis yang mereka kenal itu melewati mereka dengan suara yang amat berisik. Mereka yakin kalau di sini juga ada Sasuke karena yang berlarian tadi itu fangirl-fangirlnya Sasuke.

"Hai semuaaaa~" Sapa seseorang dengan suara nyaring yang khas.

"Loh Ino?" Kata Gaara sambil menatap Ino. "Kenapa hanya sendirian? Mana Karin dan anggota klub sepak bola yang lainnya?" Lanjutnya.

Hari minggu ini merupakan hari-hari bebas terakhir karena setelah ini mereka akan menghadapi ujian tengah semester, juga di bulan desember nanti akan ada ujian akhir karena itu Shikamaru sang ketua klub sepak bola mengadakan acara pergi ke taman hiburan untuk refreshing bagi semua anggota klubnya maupun manejernya. Bagaimanapun juga mulai hari senin semua kegiatan klub di sekolah diberhentikan sementara karena jam pelajaran akan ditambah agar semua siswa-siswi fokus dalam persiapan ujian akhir.

"Karin tidak bisa datang, dia ada acara keluarga kalau anggota tim yang lainnya aku gak tau. Ku kira kalian yang bareng anggota lainnya." Ujar Ino.

"Mereka seenaknya saja! Mendokusai." Sambil menguap Shikamaru berjalan sambil menopang kepalanya pada kedua tangannya, yang lain pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti sang kapten.

Disaat yang lainnya berjalan, Sakura hanya terdiam diam tidak mengikuti yang lainnya. 'Gaara menatap Ino dengan tatapan itu... Seperti tatapan orang... Yang sedang jatuh cinta.' Batin Sakura sambil menunduk kemudian dia berbalik meninggalkan yang lainnya tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

**O_O O_O**

"Ooi yang didepan minggir!" Teriak Sasuke. Entah sudah berapa orang yang hampir Sasuke tabrak, Sasuke sendiri bingung kenapa tadi taman hiburan ini tidak terlalu ramai tapi sekarang jadi ramai begini sampai-sampai susah bergerak.

Sasuke berlari diikuti Hinata yang menggendong Naruto. Sumpah, sebenarnya nafas Hinata sudah tidak kuat ditambah kakinya mulai merasa pegal dan lelah tapi mau bagaimana lagi, lebih baik dia berlari sampai pingsan daripada tertangkap fans-fansnya Sasuke yang lama-kelamaan malah menatap Hinata dengan penuh hawa membunuh.

"Ini lagi author! Kalau kau mau men-shoot gambarku kau harus lari lebih cepat! Mereka jadi tau posisiku karena kau larinya paling lambat!" Marah Sasuke karena dari tadi para gadis yang mengganggunya itu selalu mengetahui posisinya meskipun telah bersembunyi karena author yang selalu mengikutinya ini gerakannya lamban sekali.

"Ma-maaf! Aku kan bawa-bawa kamera besar ini, berat tau." Kata sang author dengan polosnya sambil menyodorkan kamera besar yang sedari tadi dipakainya untuk merekam gambar selama cerita ini berlangsung.

"Sini biar aku yang bawa, masa cowok bawa beginian aja keberatan sih." Akhirnya Sasuke yang mengambil alih kamera tersebut untuk membawanya. Mereka bertiga kembali berlari tapi kemudian sang author berhenti dan otomatis yang lain pun berhenti sambil memandang author keheranan.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Sasuke, demi apapun ini author nyusahin banget! Udah dibawain kameranya masih aja brenti-brenti dijalan.

"A-ano, kalau kamu yang pegang kamera itu bagaimana cerita ini bisa berlanjut? Kalian kan pemerannya jadi harus aku yang pegang bukan?" Mereka bertiga (Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto) akhirnya diam sebentar untuk mencerna kata-kata sang author.

"Benar juga ya." Kata Hinata dan Sasuke bersamaan sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Ah sudahlah yang penting kita lari dulu! Kalau sudah amat baru lanjut diskusinya." Lanjut Sasuke, yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Sasuke-sama! Cepat pergi! Biar mereka kami yang hadapi." Tiba-tiba muncul gerombolan pemuda yang membuat barricade untuk menghalangi fans-fans Sasuke.

"A-arigatou." Sasuke sangat bersyukur ternyata pemuda-pemuda itu merupakan teman seklubnya di sekolah yaitu klub sepak bola.

Mereka memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel Sasuke-sama karena mereka merupakan penggemar Sasuke. Jangan salah sangka dulu, mereka menjadi penggemar/fanboy Sasuke bukan karena fisik Sasuke yang bisa dibilang 'hampir' sempurna karena bagaimanapun mereka itu juga Laki-laki kan. Mereka itu sangat mengagumi Sasuke karena keahlian Sasuke dalam bermain sepak bola yang posisinya sebagai striker itu patut diacungi jempol. Bukan hanya larinya yang kencang, tapi staminanya yang bagus dan tidak terhitung lagi berapa banyak gol yang dia cetak hingga klub sepak bolanya bisa membawa nama baik sekolahnya ke seluruh kota.

"MINGGIR! Dasar penghalang." Seru para fangirl Sasuke yang terhalang oleh pemuda-pemuda yang juga temannya di sekolah itu. Mereka memasang wajah yang sangat menyeramkan ketika sosok Sasuke yang berlari di ikuti Hinata mulai menghilang. Bagi mereka Hinata merupakan saingan berat karena desas-desus tentang hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke merupakan gosip yang paling hot disekolah. Mereka akan melakukan apapun agar Hinata bisa menyingkir dari Sasuke tanpa mereka tau kalau Hinata dan Sasuke itu tidak ada hubungan apapun kecuali hanya sebatas teman. Jika memang ada apa-apanya dengan hubungan mereka pun itu pasti hanya harapannya Sasuke.

jadi? Disini siapa yang nasibnya sungguh miris? Hinata yang dikambing hitamkan, apa Sasuke yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Hahahaha.

"Tidak akan kami biarkan kalian mengganggu Sasuke-sama!" Seru para fanboy tidak mau kalah. Mereka rela mengorbankan diri mereka demi keselamatan Sasuke. Jika Sasuke sampai kenapa-kenapa bisa gawat tim sepak bola mereka.

"Bla bla bla bla bla" Akhirnya terjadilah perang mulut antara fangirl yang bersikukuh ingin dekat-dekat dengan idolanya dan fanboy yang ingin idolanya aman dari gangguan para fangirl. Beretabaran lah urat-urat kemarahan dimana-mana. Para pengujung lain yang tidak tahu apapun sampai kerepotan menghindar dari tebaran-tebaran urat kemarahan, karena jika sampai kena gak lucu juga kan mereka jadi ikutan marah-marah.

"Loh ternyata kalian disini?" Shikamaru cs yang tidak sengaja melihat kerumunan teman-teman sekolahnya dimana yang cewek-cewek merupakan teman seangkatannya dan yang cowok-cowok juga teman seangkatannya sekaligus anggota tim sepak bolanya.

"Kapten tolong kami. Mereka ingin mengganggu Sasuke sama!" Seru para cowok yang tetap dalam posisinya menahan para cewek.

"Bohong! Kami tidak mengganggu Sasuke kok. Kami hanya ingin dekat-dekat dengannya!" Protes para cewek.

Kiba hanya melongo melihat pemandangan didepannya. Tampak seperti para polisi yang bertahan terhadap amukan para zombie demi mempertahankan hidup mereka. "Hii seram." Kiba jadi merinding sendiri. Kenapa juga tiba-tiba ada bayangan seperti itu, mungkin ini gara-gara kiba kebanyakan main game yang berjudul Resident evil. Haha dasar kiba si gamer!

"Apa! ada Sasuke-kun? Dimana? Dimana?" Ino yang excited mencari-cari keberadaan Sasuke yang sekarang entah ada dimana tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menaikkan bahunya. "Dasar Sasuke, susah juga ya jadi idola sekolah."

**O_O O_O**

"Hah..haah..haah."

Suara apakah itu? Jika kalian sedikit lebih teliti kalian akan bisa melihat seorang gadis, pemuda dan anak kecil diantara stand-stand suvenir khusus mainan anak-anak. Ternyata itu suara Hinata yang sedang mengatur nafasnya, jantungnya hampir lepas dari tubuhnya, keringatnya terus mengalir dan rambutnya sedikit tak beraturan.

Hinata? Ada, Sasuke? Ada, Naruto? Ada, lalu kemana sang author? Tentu saja sedang sibuk menggambil rekaman gambar para pemeran, sudahlah gak penting juga ngebahas author. Author yang malang! Haha.

"Maaf Hinata kau jadi kerepotan gara-gara aku. Kau pasti haus ya, akan kubelikan minuman ya." Kata Sasuke dan mendapat anggukan dari Hinata tanda dia setuju.

Sesaat setelah Sasuke pergi Hinata mengelus pelan kepala Naruto kecil yang sedang berdiri sambil menatap wajahnya. "kamu pasti masih ingin bermain ya Naru-chan?." Naruto kecil mengangguk pelan. Hilang sudah rasa lelah dalam tubuh Hinata dikala melihat Naruto kecil yang menganggukkan kepala dengan wajah polosnya. Sumpah cute abis!

"Yosh! Ayo kita bermain lagi." Kata Hinata dengan ukiran senyuman diwajahnya, dia juga mengepal tangannya dan diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Tapi tiba-tiba ponsel Hinata berdering.

Suara lantunan piano.

Hinata yang tadinya bersemangat langsung terdiam dengan mimik wajah yang sendu. Hinata tidak akan melupakan suara piano yang berasal dari ponselnya ini.

Ibunya...

Suara lembut piano tersebut merupakan lagu yang biasa dimainkan ibunya. Tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya, Hinata merekam ketika ibunya memainkan piano tersebut untuk dijadikan ringtone khusus ketika sang ibunda menghubunginya. Tapi sekarang...

Sang ibunda telah tiada..

Sekarang Hinata memasang ringtone itu tersebut sebagai alarm penanda bahwa jam sekarang, hari ini, 8 tahun yang lalu, ibunya telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Hinata segera menggendong Naruto kecil dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya sambil menahan air matanya.

Ditengah ramainya keributan yang disebabkan fanboy/girlnya Sasuke, Gaara masih terdiam dan sweatdrop melihat perilaku teman-temannya yang terkesan kekanak-kanakan itu. Tidak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok seorang gadis dengan rambut lurus kebiruan berlari sambil menggendong anak kecil. 'Loh bukankah itu Hinata?' Batinnya, tapi Gaara merasa ada yang salah. Ada sesuatu yang menganjal perasaannya. 'I-ini bukankah tekanan kekuatan sihir? Te-tekanan sihirnya besar sekali, aku belum pernah merasakan tekanan kekuatan sihir yang sebesar ini' Gaara terbujur kaku sambil sedikit gemetar, tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan, tetapi matanya terus mengikuti langkah Hinata berlari sampai sosok itu menghilang dari penglihatannya.

"Ada apa Gaara?" Tanya Shikamaru yang melihat temannya itu memasang wajah yang aneh. Gaara hanya menggeleng pelan menandakan kalau tidak ada apa apa. Meskipun begitu Shikamaru masih menatap Gaara sedikit curiga.

Setelah sadar dari lamunannya karena teguran dari Shikamaru, Gaara mengalihkan pemandangannya ke arah teman-temannya. Sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Ya, memang tidak ada yang menyadari tekanan sihir tersebut karena hanya sesama penyihir yang bisa merasakannya. 'Se-sebenarnya tadi itu apa?'

**O_O O_O**

Sakura berjalan sambil tertunduk lesu. Baginya Gaara memang sudah berubah. Gaara yang dulu sangat perhatian padanya, Gaara yang dulu sangat protektif padanya sekarang sudah menghilang entah kemana. Sosok Sakura yang merupakan teman baiknya sudah tergantikan oleh sosok teman-teman barunya. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dibanding kehilangan teman baik hanya karena teman baik kita memiliki teman baru.

Ino..

Sakura memang anak yang termasuk polos dibanding remaja-remaja seusianya tapi Sakura tau tatapan Gaara terhadap Ino itu sangat berbeda dengan tatapan Gaara terhadap teman-temannya yang lain termasuk Sakura. Tatapan itu sungguh mendalam seperti tatapan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa dadaku terasa sakit dan sesak?' Sakura tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dadanya terasa seakan tertusuk oleh hujaman tombak, tidak ada luka sedikitpun tapi kenapa rasanya sungguh sakit seperti darah terus mengalir dari dadanya. Apakah Sakura cemburu karena sekarang Gaara mendapatkan sosok teman baru, teman yang mengantikan dirinya? Atau apakah Sakura merasa cemburu karena sepertinya Gaara menyukai Ino?

Sakura duduk disalah satu kursi yang tersedia sambil memasang wajah yang hampir menangis, dia melirik kesebelahnya ternyata ada seorang pemuda yang wajahnya datar sambil memandang layar ponselnya. Wajahnya memang datar akan tetapi Sakura yakin mata pemuda itu menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sasuke-kun?" Setelah diperjelas ternyata pemuda itu adalah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah dengan penuh tanya ke Sakura. Sakura sedikit mengendus bau Hinata di sekitar Sasuke, waduh memang Sakura itu anjing apa ya? Penciumannya tajam sekali! Pasti karena sering bergaul dengan Kiba. "Wah kamu sedang kencan dengan Hinata-chan ya?"

Sasuke agak terkejut mendengarnya, tidak perduli sih Sakura bisa tau dari mana dia kencan dengan Hinata toh pasti dia salah satu penggemar Sasuke sampai mengetahui hal itu. Sasuke memandangnya dengan wajah datar, kenapa Sakura tidak bereaksi seperti fansnya yang lain? Teriak atau heboh gitu? Apa jangan-jangan Sakura bukan penggemarnya?

"Hn" Balas Sasuke singkat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

"Lalu kenapa kamu bersedih? Bukannya berkencan dengan orang yang disuka itu harusnya bahagia ya?" Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa tadi tatapan Sasuke begitu kosong. Sakura pernah beberapa kali melihat Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan bersamaan disekolah, juga dia pernah mendengar gosip dimana Sasuke dan Hinata itu sudah jadian. Harusnya senang bukan bisa kencan dengan pacarnya sendiri tapi kenapa Sasuke tampak bersedih?

Sasuke masih memandang Sakura datar kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku memang berkencan dengannya tapi tidak dengan hatinya." Mungkin cerita dengan Sakura bukanlah hal yang buruk. Sasuke sebelumnya tidak pernah berhubungan dengan gadis manapun selain Hinata, tapi kali ini hatinya ingin sekali berbagi sedikit penderitaanya supaya lebih lega walaupun Sakura merupakan gadis selain Hinata lagi pula tampaknya Sakura benar-benar bukan fansnya. Sasuke menyodorkan ponselnya agar Sakura bisa melihatnya, isinya pesan singkat dari Hinata yang menyatakan dia harus pergi kesuatu tempat. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya untuk mendapat jawaban sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dari Sasuke. "Dia selalu seperti itu, pergi menjauh dariku. Aku selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatinya tapi hatinya itu seperti mengunci dirinya sendiri agar aku tidak bisa membukanya... Walaupun hanya sedikit saja." Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya kedalam kantung celananyanya dan menatap lurus kearas orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di depannya seakan mereka merupakan objek yang menarik.

Sakura hanya terdiam tidak bisa berkata apapun. Yang dialami Sasuke sama persis dengan apa yang dialaminya saat ini. Jangankan membantu Sasuke, membantu dirinya saja menghapi masalahnya sendiri pun dia tidak bisa. Akhirnya mereka hanya menatap lurus kedepan dalam diam dan tenggelam pada pikirannya masing-masing.

**O_O O_O**

Berkali-kali Hinata menghubungi ponsel ayahnya tetapi tetap tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, mungkin saja ayahnya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sampai tidak sempat menjawab panggilan dari putrinya sendiri. Hinata memandang langit senja yang berwarna jingga, menandakan matahari akan segera tenggelam dan akan berganti malam. Surai Hitam kebiruannnya sedikit tertepa oleh sejuknya angin musim gugur disore hari. Dalam diam Hinata meneteskan air matanya, Naruto kecil yang dipeluk Hinata menatap keatas hanya bisa melihat wajah Hinata dengan butiran bening yang berjatuhan mengenai kepala Naruto kecil.

Seluruh tubuh Naruto kecil memancarkan cahaya keemasan. Hinata tidak memperdulikan itu sama sekali, yang saat ini dia butuhkan adalah seseorang yang bisa memberikannya pelukan dan sentuhan yang hangat agar hatinya yang rapuh ini bisa sedikit lebih kuat.

Sosok Naruto yang terus dipeluk Hinata perlahan berubah menjadi sosok Naruto yang remaja. Hinata terus memeluk Naruto hingga sekarang kepala Hinata terpendam diperut Naruto.

"Jangan menangis Hinata-chan." Hinata segera mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dan mendapati wajah Naruto yang menatapnya sedih. Naruto berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Hinata. "Aku mohon jangan menangis." Mendengar tuturan lembut dari Naruto membuat Hinata tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Naruto segera memeluk Hinata dalam dekapannya, dia tidak mau melihat Hinata tampak menderita seperti ini.

"Hiks... Aku ti-tidak kuat lagi Naruto... Aku.. Hiks.. Aku rindu kehidupanku yang dulu." Hinata yang biasa mempunyai image yang tegar dan kuat sekarang terlihat tidak jauh seperti kapas yang mudah diterpa angin. Hinata tidak mengerti kepada perasaanya sendiri, kenapa dia yang selama ini bisa menahan penderitaan yang dia hadapi sekarang dengan mudahnya pertahanannya runtuh ketika berada didekat Naruto. Padahal dia belum mengenal Naruto lebih jauh. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa sosok Naruto itu seperti sosok yang Hinata rindukan?

**O_O O_O**

"Tadaaam teh hijaunya sudah jadi!" Seru Naruto dengan semangat menyediakan dua gelas teh Hijau di atas kotatsu. Setelah Hinata tampak tenang, Naruto telah membawa Hinata pulang ke apartemennya.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum kemudian sedikit meminum tehnya yang hangat.

Karena tidak tau apa yang ingin dibicarakan, Naruto hanya memandang tehnya dalam diam. Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hinata karena dia tidak memberitahukan apapun masalahnya pada Naruto. Hinata hanya diam. Naruto tertawa miris dalam hatinya, Naruto itu hanya orang asing bagi Hinata jadi mana mungkin Hinata mau berbagi masalahnya pada orang asing.

"Hari ini.. Hari peringatan kematian ibuku..." Naruto yang tadinya menatap tehnya segera menatap Hinata tidak percaya. Apakah ini hanya mimpi? Hinata mau bercerita padanya?. "Delapan tahun yang lalu ibuku kecelakaan karena tertabrak mobil sejak saat itu aku selalu merasa kesepian. Berkali-kali aku merasa iri pada teman-teman ku yang medapat kasih sayang dari ibu mereka, berkali-kali juga aku merasa hampa karena tidak ada lagi sosok yang menjagaku, melindungiku, menyayangiku..." Mata Hinata tampak masih bengkak akibat dia menangis tadi. "Tiga tahun kemudian ayah menikah dengan Ms. Yamanaka, tidak hanya mendapat ibu baru tapi aku juga mendapat saudara juga..."

"Ino?" Potong Naruto.

"Hmm." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. "Meskipun aku memiliki mereka tetap saja aku merasa kesepian, bagiku hanya ibu yang bisa mengisi kekosongan dalam hatiku." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Setelah menikah lagi ayah tampak berubah, kasih sayang terhadapku seakan menghilang tertelan oleh kehadiran dua orang itu. Tadinya ayah selalu ada waktu untuk pergi ke pemakaman ibu minimal sebulan sekali tapi lama kelamaan kami hanya mengunjungi makam ibu setahun sekali, hanya pada saat peringatan kematian ibu saja. Tapi.. Sekarang... Sekarang ayah sama sekali tidak ada waktu... Hiks." Lagi-lagi Hinata kembali menangis.

Naruto benar-benar merasa dadanya sesak setiap kali melihat Hinata menangis. "Jangan khawatir, ada aku disini." Dia memeluk Hinata yang masih menangis, ada jeda sebentar sebelum akhirnya Naruto melepaskan pelukan mereka. Naruto menatap mata Hinata dengan tatapan yang tulus, kemudian dia menghapus air mata Hinata dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Jangan menangis lagi ya."

Hinata mengangguk pelan sebelum dia merebahkan kepalanya di paha Naruto. Naruto agak terkejut tetapi dia lebih memilih membiarkan Hinata yang tertidur disana. "Sebentar saja Naruto... Aku pinjam pahamu... Dulu aku sering tiduran seperti ini di paha ibu... Aku sangat merindukannya... Zzzzz." Gumam Hinata pelan, akhirnya dia tertidur dengan dengkuran yang pelan.

Naruto memandang Hinata sambil tersenyum, dia mengelus pelan kepala Hinata... Sangat pelan, takut sang pemilik terbangun dari tidurnya. "Aku berjanji akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan, karena..." Naruto sedikit menyingkirkan poni yang menutup dahi Hinata yang terlelap, perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium dahi Hinata dengan lembutnya. "Karena dari dulu aku sangat mencintaimu."

**To Be Continue...**

**Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai~ nah mulai dari chapter ini aku akan memberikan beberapa biodata karakter yang terlibat dalam Sparkling Secret (Khusus buatan sang karakter sendiri loh haha)... -mencari-cari formulir biodata pemain yang sudah diisi- hmm nah pertama-tama dia dulu...**

**Nama : Hyuuga Hinata**

**Tanggal Lahir : 27 Desember 1996**

**Tinggi : 160 cm**

**Berat : RAHASIA**

**Ras : Manusia**

**Makanan Favorit : Salad buah**

**Minuman Favorit : Teh hijau**

**Hal Yang Paling Disukai : Bunga lavender dan semua hal yang bersifat lucu, cute, imut, manis**

**Hal Yang Paling Dibenci : Kesendirian**

**Kata-kata Favorit : "Di masa depan kita memang dihadapkan oleh takdir yang lebih sulit dari masa lalu, tetapi hadapilah dan jangan pernah lari dari takdirmu."**

**Sekian biodata dari Hinata~ **

**Mind to review? ^^**


End file.
